


Healer and Destroyer

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [17]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman and the Outsiders (Comics), Richard Dragon Kung-Fu Fighter (Comics), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, he's terrible, i am not tagging him, i hate dav-d cain, i love lady shiva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Sandra Woosan is an ordinary girl
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Sandra Woosan, Sandra Woosan & Carolyn Woosan, Sandra Woosan & Richard Dragon, Sandra Woosan & Vic Sage
Series: DC Poetry [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 1





	Healer and Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @TalkinLadyShiva who has been a fantastic friend and who made me a Shiva fan

Sandra Woosan is an ordinary girl

Until Carolyn is murdered

She reforges herself into a living weapon

Sandra is no more

Only Shiva remains

Shiva hands over a baby girl to a monster

She does not care at the time

She moves around the world

Learning everything she can

She leaves blood in her wake

She meets Richard Dragon

She wants to kill him

He killed her sister

The truth is revealed 

And she takes an interest in him

He does not judge her bloodlust

Which she appreciates 

She moves on in time

She meets Vic Sage

And once again takes an interest

She helps him become stronger

And then leaves him 

She arrives in Gotham

A shadow greets her

The shadow is a young girl and she needs help

Shiva agrees to the terms

In one year they will duel

Shiva wins of course

And brings the girl back

Restoring her in the process

Shiva moves on

The girl follows her

She is Shiva's daughter

The one who can destroy her

They are kindred spirits after all

They can choose to destroy or they can heal


End file.
